(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rescue flash drive, and more particularly to a flash drive which stores a number of pieces of data on the health status (including medical history) of an individual and emergency first aid medication, thereby providing emergency first aid reference information and medication when administering first aid in a life-threatening emergency.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Because excessively high risks are often taken when mountaineering or during other outdoor activities (rock climbing in particular), resulting in danger to self or others, thus, in order to prevent harm to life resulting from the danger, a whistle is normally carried that can be blown to call for help in an emergency and summon companions close by for first aid and care.
However, use of a whistle is only able to summon companions close by for first aid and care, and when companions arrive to rescue those in need, they have no way of knowing the health status and medical history (for example: heart disease, medication allergies, and so on) of those being rescued, or have simply not carried along appropriate emergency medication, and is thus difficult to determine what first aid and medication to administer, resulting in delaying first aid treatment. In particular, when those being rescued are injured, or when unconsciousness or unable to explain their personal health status (including medical history), then mistakes in diagnosis are very easily made and the wrong first aid administered.